


Weave Me In

by crybb8



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Let's start a bunch of stories and never finish them crybb8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybb8/pseuds/crybb8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux has spent a few years of his and the First Order's time searching a defector and ex-lover. He brings Brynn back to the Order to finish what they started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liar Liar

Being caught by the First Order had not been on the top of her list of priorities, but here she was. Brynn had been living her life out as a rogue, going mostly ignored by the Resistance and the First Order. Brynn had become disenchanted with the Order’s rhetoric when she had been on her way to becoming a top general alongside Hux. So she left and tried her best to cover her tracks. She had been highly successful for the first two years, doing contract work under an assumed name and being paid under the table. She had gotten tired of doing the odd mix of bounty hunting and paid killing, so she tried to settle down quietly.

 

Hux had found her, obviously, and ordered her brought to him. Brynn found Starkiller a true thing of awe. Unfortunately, she had little time to fully take in the base for what it was. She was briskly pushed forward by the stormtrooper behind her. There was little doubt that she was being taken to Hux.

 

Instead of being taken to an interrogation room Brynn had been brought to something akin to a viewing deck. Hux’s back was to her as she was jabbed into the space.

“You can leave,” Hux directed the trooper. The stormtrooper saluted and left as quickly as they could. It appeared to her that Hux had tried very hard to make this seem like some big reunion, that he would convince her to return to the Order, she would accept and things would return to how they were.

 

Brynn said nothing, waiting for Hux to speak.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself,” he turned to look at her. He was older now, the softness of youth had left his face. He was more angular now, his eyes and jaw much sharper. She shook her head, what was there to say?

“Why did you leave?”

“What am I being held for General,” she stated simply.

“Treason,” he leered, “Evasion, fraud, murder, and the list goes on.”

“Against whom exactly? The First Order? I defected yes, but I never sold any secrets. I haven’t killed any of your operatives as far as I know. Maybe a few of your bribed senators, but no one you couldn’t easily replace. Fraud is a stretch and you know that. This is more of a personal vendetta than a business one. No?” Brynn’s eyes glittered with anger.

 

“This is not personal,” Hux was clipped, that was a lie.

“You’ve always been terrible at lying to me.”

“I’m going to ask you again, why did you leave,” he closed the gap between them. Hux loomed over her, trying to menace her, but she had never been scared of him.

“I became disenchanted with the Order.” It was part of the truth, but Hux was really asking why she had left him. He didn’t care that she had left the First order. He only really cared that she had left him.

 

“You loved the First Order more than you loved me.”

“So you became a contract killer and bounty hunter.”   
“No that was for survival.”

They were silent until Brynn spoke again, “I would like to leave.”   
“Well, you’re not,” Hux snapped.

“How does Snoke feel about you doing this or Kylo Ren?”

“They don’t know.”   
“Well, I am certain that Ren has sensed I am here by now, and what Ren knows Snoke eventually knows.”

“I know that,” Hux snapped again.

“Did you have some big speech planned for me, trying to convince me to stay, to return to you? Be beside you as you had always hoped I would? Be your little wife? Be your little doll? Your prized trophy?” She was searching for a nerve to strike and she had hit one, but Hux kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction.

“Did you miss me,” she asked softly, it was sweetness hiding a sharp bitter edge beneath it.

Again Hux didn’t respond.

 

“I will take you to your room,” Hux grabbed her arm tightly and jerked her along.

Brynn didn’t fight him as she tried to get her bearings straight. The hallway looked completely different now than it had moments before. If she could form a mental map of Starkiller she could potentially make a successful escape. She had convinced herself in the short time there that Hux wouldn’t hurt her. Kylo Ren was another story, she knew that they would meet soon enough.

 

Hux lead her through a series of corridors, stairs and, then finally an elevator that traveled up. 

“Where will you be keeping me?”   
“Where I can keep an eye on you.”   
She already had it in her head that she would bolt as soon as the elevator doors opened. She didn’t care how far she got, just that she could get away from Hux. They had pinged up eight floors now and had two more to go before they arrived at Hux’s destination. Her flight instinct was in high gear now and she was getting antsy. Hux ignored this, thinking she was just anxious.

 

The doors were partially open and Brynn was out of Hux’s grasp and into the hallway. Shackling her would have been a good idea in retrospect, but Hux hadn’t imagined Brynn’s need to run would kick in so soon. She didn’t bother to look over her shoulder to check if Hux was there or not. She knew he was and she pressed forward. She felt like she was running past the same six doors until she saw the end of the corridor curve off in two directions. She hurriedly decided on the right.

 

As she turned the corner she was met with Kylo Ren’s back, she stopped, and Hux abruptly collided into her. Kylo Ren turned to inspect what had caused the noise behind him. Hux had quickly grabbed Brynn and pulled her up preparing to chew her out. Ren wore a mask now, he hadn’t done that the last time Brynn saw him. A chill ran through her when she felt his attention turn to her. She knew he was staring at her through his masked helmet.

“What is going on General,” came Kylo Ren’s distorted voice.   
“Nothing, I was kindly taking Brynn to her quarters, when she ran off.”   
“Have you come to join us again Brynn.” 

In their time together Ren had never addressed her by her first name, she had always been called by her middle name, Meredith. This hurt a little and she didn’t know why.   
“Not by choice,” she quipped, Hux squeezed her arm hard at that.

 

Brynn felt like she was in deep shit, it hadn’t been confirmed yet, but it probably would be later. She wanted to make herself small, but couldn’t in this moment.

“She’ll be with us indefinitely,” Hux stated. She wanted to strike him down because that wasn’t true. She would be leaving as soon as she could.

“I think she feels different,” Ren suggested and turned back the way he was going. “We’ll discuss this in the morning, Hux.” Was the last thing he said before he disappeared down the hall.

 

The general hastily dragged Brynn back down the hall towards her “room”. It could have been a water heater closet for all she knew.

“Here,” he snapped, stopping her in front of a door marked with B1010.

He quickly punched in a key code and pushed her in, “I’ll retrieve you in the morning.”

Before she could say anything he was gone. There was really no way to open the door from the inside, she would have to attack one of the wall panels later and see if she could re-wire some things. The room she was in had a bed and thankfully a bathroom.

“Well, at least, I won’t be pissing in a corner,” she spoke to herself. She eyed the wall to the left of the door. If memory served her correctly the wiring that controlled the open and close function would be housed there. Of course, there was nothing in her sparse room that would allow her to break through the wall to get to the wiring. She figured in the next coming days she would have time to collect items of use when Hux let her out again.

 

Hux hadn’t come to retrieve Brynn, instead, it had been a group of three stormtroopers. They were pushy, rude, and kept jabbing her with the end of their blasters. Her anger mounted but she refrained from lashing out. She was saving that for Hux. Brynn was taking to a grand dining room of sorts, all black glittering marble and rich wood. Hux was seated towards the head of the table and Brynn was pushed along till she was standing across from him.

 

“Sit, please,” Hux invited.

She took her seat across from him as a servant quickly set a plate of food in front her.

Brynn looked at it and back to Hux, she knocked the plate off the table.   
“A hunger strike, that’s cute,” Hux sipped his coffee as the flustered servant came to clean up the mess next to Brynn.

“I’d like the largest cup of coffee you can bring me, black please.”

“Right away, ma’am.” The servant was off with the broken plate and food mess to get the coffee.

 

Brynn was still in her nightgown and unshowered much to Hux’s annoyance.

“Why are you not dressed?”   
“The clothes you gave me are in the toilet currently helping flood the little room you shoved me in.”   
“If you are unhappy with your accommodations all you have-

Hux was cut short by Kylo Ren making his morning entrance, an angry flourish of black.

Ren seated himself at the head of the table and a servant instantly set down a black mug of coffee in front of. Brynn wanted to scoff at the fact that Kylo Ren had black china but kept it to herself.

 

“As I was saying, if you are unhappy with your accommodations then all you need to do is say something,” Hux looked at Brynn pointedly.

“Oh what so you can shove me in a trash chute? I’ll pass,” she stated as she took the cup of coffee from the servant instead of allowing her to set it on the table. Ren was not accustomed to chatter at breakfast and glared at both Brynn and Hux.

“You know if you had stayed you would have had a beautiful living space.”   
“And I would be sitting to Ren’s right, and you would be on the left,” Brynn sipped her coffee.

Ren made some sort of amused noise and Hux looked pissed.

“I think it best if you do not speak to me that way.”   
“Well if you wanted me dead that would have been done by now, years ago probably. If you were going to torture me I wouldn’t be having breakfast with you either. So whatever threat you’re going to throw my way is probably a bluff,” Brynn returned Hux’s pointed look from earlier.

 

“Why are you here exactly,” Ren spoke for the first time since entering the room.   
“Yes General Hux, why am I here?” The two looked at Hux for an explanation.

“I need your assistance, and knowing what a flight risk you are, that is why I had you taken from your home and brought here.”   
“Oh what a horrible liar you have always been,” Brynn spat. “Just last night you told me I was here for treason, fraud, murder, and evasion? I don’t know what you need my assistance with, but I would like to leave.”   
“I need your help finding the main base of The Resistance.”   
“You couldn’t just pluck one of their pilots from the sky and force them to tell you.”   
“It’s really not that simple.”   
“So you spent the last couple of years tracking me down just so I could tell you where the main base is. You’ve wasted how much of the First Order’s time and money looking for me, the defector, to tell you the great and powerful General where General Organa keeps her brood?”

 

Hux just glared at Brynn and this seemed to be new information to Ren who just stared between the two.

“How long has this been going on Hux,” Ren hissed over his black coffee cup.

“It is none of your concern.”   
“It clearly is, we don’t need her to help us find the main base. We’ve almost honed in on that location. We have more important things to worry about like where Skywalker is.”   
Brynn perked up at this, why were they looking for Skywalker? Brynn narrowed her eyes at Ren as she tried to piece together what was really going on. Brynn knew that Ren was really Luke Skywalker’s nephew, it was a poorly kept secret, but she wanted to know what Ren was planning.

 

“Do you plan to kill Leia,” her voice cracked when she asked.

“Leia has nothing to do with it if she becomes a casualty, so be it.” Ren’s tone said not to ask about it again. Brynn nodded and stared down at her cup of coffee, her thoughts running a mile a minute as she tried to recall all of the various meetings she had had with people relating directly to the Resistance. 

 

“I think there’s a deeper meaning to my presence here, but I doubt that will come to light anytime soon.”


	2. Tension and Other Things

Brynn had managed to be put in a captain’s quarters after flooding her last room in an attempt to inconvenience Hux. Of course, this room had an access panel to all of the wiring in the room and she was quickly able to figure out how to bypass the security code on the door. He could keep her on Starkiller, but he was going to have a hell of a time doing it. Hux had stopped forcing her to have breakfast with he and Kylo Ren due to her continuous breaking of the First Order’s fine china. It was week three of her breakfast exile, which suited her and the servants just fine. 

 

She had been on Starkiller for three weeks and not once had Hux asked her for intel on the resistance. Ren didn’t bother with her either, ignoring her most of the time if they were forced to be in the same room together. Needless to say, she was bored out of her mind. She had snuck out on several occasions but was always quickly escorted back to her room by an exasperated stormtrooper. She was getting better at memorizing their shift changes and if her calculations were correct she would have about thirty minutes of exploration. Brynn tinkered with the wires that controlled the door and was gratified with a swoosh as it opened. She peeked out of the door to check for any oncoming passersby and was thankfully met with a clear hallway.

 

Brynn ran to the elevator and decided she would go up and try to explore the twelfth floor since she was always caught on the eleventh. The twelfth floor was unmarked and just stood as a blank button above the eleventh one. Brynn had guessed that this was Kylo Ren’s “floor” because once the elevator shifted from the eleventh up to the twelfth the temperature dropped and her skin buzzed with energy. She had always gotten that sensation when Ren was nearby. The doors slid open and she was met with an all black hallway. She rolled her eyes at Ren living in his tortured tragic teenage fantasy.

 

The hallway went straight down to an ornate door with the initials KR on it, yep this was Kylo Ren’s floor. Brynn wandered towards it wondering if she should try it before she could decide her course of action the door slide open. Ren stood before her shirtless, helmetless, and looking rather confused at what Brynn was doing there.

“What are you doing,” he questioned and she could feel him pressing at the edges of her mind.

“Minding my own business,” she snapped as she shut him out.

“Clearly not, I was waiting for you to find your way up here.”

This was more than he had said to her in the whole three weeks she had been on the base. He walked back into his dimly lit den and Brynn guessed that was an invitation to follow. The door snapped shut behind her. She didn’t really know what to do now that she had easily made it into Kylo Ren’s private living space. He settled back into his spot on his couch, sprawling out and gluing his eyes back to a projection on the wall in front of him. Kylo Ren was watching fucking cartoons, old ones, that Brynn recognized from her childhood. Nevertheless, the Knight of Ren was watching cartoons sprawled out on his couch like a stoned frat boy.

 

He lifted his head up to look at Brynn who was awkwardly still standing by the door, “Are you going to sit?” She quickly sat down at the far end of the couch. He rolled his eyes at her and went back to watching his cartoon.

“I’m not going to bite.”   
She shifted closer to him, but still maintained a safe distance. They sat in silence as they watched the cartoon, Brynn wanted to talk but honestly had nothing to say to Ren. The prickly feeling of energy surged under her skin again.

“Can you not do that, that’s always unnerved me. You know that.”

He laughed, “Sorry, I can’t help myself.”

Back to silence.

 

He chewed on his lip thinking about something, she was watching him and not the cartoon.

“You know, I think I took your leaving harder than Hux did. I was inconsolable for months.”

“I always thought you would be the one to come after me,” Brynn suggested.

“I understood why you left, it hurt, but I understood. As brilliant as you were at strategy and military maneuvers you never really belonged here. I guess I didn’t want to believe that you would really disappear like that.”

“I don’t know, I got tired of competing with the Order for Hux’s attention. I could never be this. I was tired of his jealousy and insecurity. I was just so tired.”

Ren was resting his head on Brynn’s thigh now, still watching his cartoon intently.

“I know.”

 

Brynn was thankful for the cartoon because she knew she wouldn't be able to handle Ren’s intense gaze.

“So this is what Kylo Ren does when he’s not being a Knight of Ren, he watches cartoons,” she was joking.

“It helps me feel normal for a bit, I don’t have to think about anything.”

“Do you ever miss being Ben,” she asked cautiously, not knowing how he would react to the question.

“Ben is dead,” he stated it as a simple fact.

“Why did you call me Brynn instead of Meredith?”   
“I was waiting for that, I saw the hurt on your face when I said it,” he shrugged. “I’m still mad that my only friend left.” He smiled sardonically to himself.

“I guess things would have been somewhat copacetic if I had stayed and become general. You and Hux still have that age old tension with each other.”

Ren shrugged again, “Who knows. Thankfully you didn’t become General Tanau and then defect. We really would have been sent to you then. Snoke didn’t see you as a threat surprisingly.”

“I wonder if Hux has discovered that I’m missing,” Brynn changed the subject. Snoke had always sent a chill down her spine. 

 

Ren yawned as his response, “He never liked how close we were or how I rarely questioned your judgment.”

“That’s true,” she stated as you played with a strand of Ren’s hair. The shiver of energy ran through her again. “Stop that,” she scooted away from Ren. He sat up to look at her, his face a little too close to hers, “What does that feel like to you.” He studied her, noting the tensing of her body posture. “Why don’t you like me this close to you?” He was testing her boundaries. Brynn narrowed her eyes at him slightly and sighed through her nose.

“To answer your first question, it feels like a static-like tingle all over my skin. I know it’s Force related. I just don’t don’t know what you’re doing. For your second question, at times, the sexual tension between us has been palpable and you’re just being a dick,” she stated dryly.

“Oh that last part was so eloquent,” he rolled his eyes and returned to resting his head on Brynn’s leg.

 

“You’re really the only woman I’ve ever been able to connect with emotionally. I don’t know how that translates to sexual tension.”

It was Brynn’s turn to roll her eyes, “They are not mutually exclusive, Ren.”   
“I know, I was just being a dick,” he laughed.

“Well, I’m glad you still retained some of your sense of humor.”   
“Really, only in this set of rooms.”

 

Of course, Brynn was now thinking about their sexual tension, that had been growing over the years. If you could really call it sexual tension in the first place. They had known each other since they were young. Ren was sixteen and Brynn almost fourteen when they had initially met. Brynn’s parents’ had sent her off to a military academy run by the First Order and by chance she had met Ren there. At sixteen, he was still battling with Ben Solo and had introduced himself as Ben to her. She always found it strange that he was there, he was never in any of the classes, he was just there. Maybe Snoke had ordered him there for academic purposes, but she never got a clear answer.

 

Even at sixteen Ren could sense some sort of potential in Brynn, who he called Meredith because he thought it suited her better. She was calculated, but never cruel, and dealt with people fairly. Which her professors and eventual higher ups tried to train out of her. She hardened with time but still remained true to herself. Brynn had once told Ren that she felt cruelty was a true sign of weakness, because instead of using reasoning and logic you opted for an easier method. He felt that was a foolish ideology, but tried to be respectful of her opinion.

 

Brynn and Ren had always been sweet on each other, it had started off awkwardly as most teenage puppy love does. Neither of them really knew how to approach the subject of romance at their age, but they were drawn to each other. Their affection for one another stuck around even thirteen years later. There was obviously an attraction there but maybe calling it sexual tension wasn't the right phrase.

 

“Did you ever think about us,” Ren asked softly. Even now it was so strange for Brynn to see Kylo Ren be vulnerable and human.

“Well yes, but you always seemed so wrapped up in your training with Snoke and becoming this formidable leader. I figured you would never think of me in that way, honestly.”

He laughed, but it was harsh and almost biting.

“I wanted to be respectful,” the biting tone was gone, he was being honest. “You were excelling and I didn’t want to distract you. And then you met Hux and it was downhill from there.” Brynn couldn’t help but laugh at that. The cartoon continued to play on and they stayed quiet until Ren’s datapad pinged off rapidly. He looked at it with disinterest and then settled back down.

“Hux is demanding that I return you to your room.”

“How does he know I’m here.”   
“Where else would you go?”

 

Ren had been lazy about returning Brynn to Hux, he had taken his time in responding and getting dressed. He didn’t bother putting his helmet on either, which Brynn found odd, but didn’t comment on it. She was afraid to leave because she was sure that tomorrow Ren would act like the few hours they had spent together today had never happened.

“I won’t do that,” he assured her as they entered the elevator she assumed she had been projecting her thoughts for him to hear.

 

Hux was waiting impatiently at Brynn’s door and did not look pleased to see her with Kylo Ren. Hux wouldn’t act inappropriately even though he wanted to. He wanted to snatch Brynn away from Kylo Ren. His old jealousy flaring up when he didn’t want it to.

“I instructed you not to leave this room.”

“I didn’t leave the base, so what is the issue,” Brynn challenged him. “I, your little trinket of the past is safe and well and unadulterated.” 

“Get in your room and stop messing with the wiring.”   
“I am not a child, if you want me to be happy and cooperative you’re going to have to give me some freedom. If I can roam around freely and entertain myself then I’ll be much less likely to steal a spacecraft and leave,” she was trying to convince him. Hux glared at Ren as if he were to blame for all of this.

“Very well, but if you go anywhere near the hangar you will be shot on sight. Is that understood.”

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, throwing Ren into the mix because I cannot help myself.


	3. Kismet

Hux had noted that Brynn had been much more cooperative since he had given her the ok to roam the Starkiller. He had invited her to breakfast this morning to see if she would knock any dishes from the table, so far so good. They sat in silence as they ate, Brynn didn’t mind him when he wasn’t locking her up without reason. He was being pleasant so she didn’t feel the need to knock any plates off the table. Kylo Ren was off doing something with Snoke and that probably had something to do with Hux’s good mood as well.

 

“So I need you to speak with Captain Phasma, myself and a few other officers after breakfast. We’re discussing our plan of action against the Resistance.”

“Oh, that’s why you invited me to breakfast this morning,” she took a bite of egg yolk covered toast. Hux had presented her with her favorite breakfast, poached eggs and toast points, and she had wondered what the occasion was. She now knew that he wanted her to talk strategy with the others and this was the occasion.

“So I’ll need you to look your best.” She looked at him with annoyance.

“What does my “best” entail exactly. I’m not wearing anything with a First Order insignia on it.”

“That’s fine, I just need you to look like you care.”

She gave him a sharp look while imagining shoving a fork into his jugular.

“I don’t care.”   
“I know you don’t, but at least for my sake… work on this with us.”

“I imagine you have the outfit picked out for me already.”   
“I do.”

“You are such a pain,” Brynn stated as she went back to eating. Hux smiled to himself, it was the first familiar thing she had said to him since he had brought her to Starkiller.

 

After breakfast Hux had whisked Brynn off to his chambers to get her dressed and prepared for her meeting with the officers.

“I want to wear pants,” she hissed as he fussed over her, straightening her cape and removing any lint that had found its way on it.

“It will only be for a few hours and you need to brush your hair, please don’t look at me that way.”   
“You know, if assaulting you wouldn't get me killed on the spot I would do it,” she shook the hairbrush at him. When she had been in the First Order she had kept her hair in a straight asymmetrical bob, now it was almost down to the middle of her back and her natural wave had come back. Hux had never seen her hair like that and while he found it a little rustic looking he liked it. He would like it more if she would brush it.

“Up or down?”

“Down, I don’t have time for you to fuss over your hair.”

 

Again, Hux rushed her off to the command center to meet with Phasma and six other officers. She was greeted with cold pleasantries, no one knew how to address her or her presence. She got half-assed salutes and handshakes. Phasma wasn’t an ass and greeted her with her old rank, “Lieutenant General.” Brynn nodded to her and sat down next to Hux. 

 

All eyes were on her as Hux spoke about the Resistance and the several bases they had spread through the middle and outer rim of the galaxy. There was the discussion of where the main base was, which to Brynn was obvious. But she had had more dealings with officials from the Resistance than they had.

“So that’s why I have brought Tanau back to help us find the Resistance base.”

“Brynn Tanau is a defector to the cause of the First Order, why should we trust her word,” the major general spoke up. Brynn narrowed her sights on him as the others looked on.   
“Luca, you’re major general now. How nice for you.”

“You’re a traitor,” he replied.

She shrugged, unfazed by his outburst. “You were lazy in the academy and you’re being lazy now. How you made it to major general is beyond me. I have had dealings with the Resistance in my time away from the Order, yes. I was a paid assassin if you will, but I haven’t done anything traitorous. You should be happy I am no longer the lieutenant general.”

The man regretted speaking up and sat tight-lipped for the remainder of the meeting.

 

“I am certain that the main base is in the Ileenium system, on D’Qar to be exact.”

“How would you advise we engage them,” Phasma spoke up.

“Well, I would attack the smaller bases first, destroying each. Doing it in quick succession so they do not have time to regroup. Then I would attack D’Qar. Or you could draw it out as long as you are successful in your termination of each base. I feel though that speed is your best option. If too much time is taken an alarm could be sounded and they would be prepared for you.”

“That is where Starkiller comes in,” Hux interjected. “If you are correct then we will use Starkiller to destroy D’Qar and be done with it.”

Brynn wanted to say something smart assed but kept it to herself.

The rest of the meeting was spent with the General, Phasma, and the others conversing on a date to attack D’Qar. Brynn kept quiet and tried to act interested, but her face deceived her. She received a hard pinch under the table from Hux who was talking to Phasma. 

 

Hux had stopped Brynn after the meeting and asked her to lunch, she eyed him warily, but agreed seeing as she had nothing else to do. They ate in his quarters, a minimalist daydream with rich art hanging from the walls. Another favorite meal of hers was sat in front of her, spaghetti bolognese. She eyed Hux, “Why are you doing this.”   
“You need to eat don’t you?”

“No I mean, you’re giving me my favorite meals and then asking favors of me. And you’re not being an asshole.”

Hux just stared at her not really sure to say.

“Why am I here? Why did you have a group of stormtroopers pull me from my home and drag me out to the Unknown Regions.”

“I know that I didn’t explain this to you well and it was abrupt and rude. We had intercepted some intel from the Resistance and one of your aliases popped up.”   
“Go on,” she motioned her hand.   
“They knew who you actually were, that you had been a high ranking officer in the Order and that you were tied to Ren and I. That’s why they were so willing to work with you. The Resistance had put a bounty on your head after you had disappeared from their radar. Essentially you knew too much and they deemed you a threat. I can show you all the information.”

 

She wasn’t surprised about the Resistance putting a hit out on her, she was surprised that Hux still cared enough to pull her out of harm’s way.

“What… the fuck.” Brynn just stared at Hux, he flinched at her vulgar language. “I’m not surprised at that honestly. I’m just surprised you care.”

“I don’t know, you didn’t deserve to go out that way. Not being taken out by some Resistance thug. I figured you would be safer here. I know I was acting kind of imbalanced and I am sorry. I was scared.” He was ashen when he spoke about this, and she didn’t understand.

“I can handle myself, honestly.”

“This is serious, there’s a bounty on your head.”

“Ok, well, how do many people know of this?”   
“Just Phasma and myself.”

“So if no one else on the base knows, then I should be fine.”

“Well that’s not true, you could easily be in harm’s way here.”

“This is all really a terrible excuse for you to act like a possessive boyfriend.”

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, “I am not being possessive, I think I’ve been rather reserved.”

“You pushed me into a tiny dorm room that I had to flood in order for you to put my in a captain’s quarters.” Brynn looked at him with eyebrows raised.

“That makes me possessive?”   
“I had to mess with the wiring in the room to bypass the security code on the door.”

“What did you want me to do Brynn, I didn’t want someone to come and kill you.”   
“You could’ve told me that to start with. I was waiting for you to beat me or something. I don’t know,” she shrugged.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what else to say.”

 

The rest of lunch had been quiet and a little tense, so she thanked for his time and left. Brynn returned to her living space and got changed out of the uncomfortable dress Hux had dressed her in. To his credit, it was a beautiful piece of cloth, but that wasn’t her now. She opted for loose tops and pants that didn’t restrict her range of movement. She checked the time and knew that Kylo Ren would be returning from his training session with Snoke.

 

She went up to the twelfth floor, as had been her routine for the last few weeks. Brynn had memorized Ren’s door code and quickly punched it in. It was strange being in his living room without him being sprawled across the couch. The urge to snoop through his personal belongings struck her and she tried to ignore it. That didn’t last long and she crept into his bedroom, the furniture was black, the sheets were black, and the walls were black. She was sure if she checked, his toothbrush bristles would be black too. She wanted to go through his drawers but felt that was too invasive so she settled for just looking at the things displayed on his bookshelf and dresser. A picture caught her eye, it was of the both of them still baby-faced in their late teens. Brynn was freshly eighteen and just graduated from the academy, she remembered the day well. She had forced Ren to take the picture with her, she beamed at the camera as he stared moodily off into the distance. She set it back down and returned to the living room. It had taken the week of Ren being gone to figure out how to work the projector system. She flipped through his collection of video discs and decided on one that was marked ‘favorite.’ Of course, it was another cartoon, this one was of a cat and mouse that were constantly at odds with each other.

 

Kylo Ren returned home to find Brynn curled up on his couch asleep. His time with Snoke had been stressful and it was soothing to see her.

“Hey you,” he softly shook her awake. She made a sleepy noise as she swatted him away from her. 

“What time is it,” she yawned.

“4:30, how long have you been here.”

“Oh, I think since 1:00.”

He nodded and seated himself next to her allowing her to rest her head on his hip.

“That can’t be comfortable.”   
“Only time will tell,” she yawned again. “Get this!” She shot up from her spot.

“The whole reason Hux brought me here is because the Resistance put a bounty on my head. They knew who I was the whole time. That’s fucking crazy.”

Ren’s face darkened at the information, “I’ll have to speak with Hux about that.”

She touched his hand in an attempt to console him and he appreciated the soft touch. He took her hand gently and held it. She leaned against him again and returned to watching his cartoon.

“I missed you,” she stated half awake. She had returned to her half napping state as the cartoon progressed on. Ren smiled to himself but didn’t say anything as he smoothed her hair back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get somewhere. I never know what I'm doing guys but thank you for reading and leaving kudos.


	4. Home Is Whenever I'm With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Kylo sweetness because I'm sad and need fluff in my life. I've also been reading thirst order confessions on tumblr and getting ideas for some naughty stuff in my other stories.

“I feel very isolated,” Brynn murmured against the sofa cushion.

“What was that,” Ren had heard her but asked anyway.

She rolled over in her usual spot, “I feel very isolated here on star destroyer or whatever.”

“Starkiller,” Ren corrected.

 

“I think you’ve adjusted quite well actually. You and Hux seem to be getting along well again.”

Brynn gave Kylo Ren a look. “Do not start whining,” Ren held a finger up. Brynn sighed and went back to leaning her head on his thigh. This had become their routine in the last couple of months. Ren would finish with his official duties, retrieve Brynn from her room, and they would sit on his couch and watch the holoprojector for hours. Lately, it had been old propaganda films that they both critiqued together. 

 

Ren was beginning to feel a stirring in his chest that he had long thought would not come back. He refused to convey this to Brynn now that she was warming back up to Hux.

“All I do is sleep and wait for you,” Brynn continued her earlier stream of thought. “I want something to do, I need something to do. I feel crazy. I counted all my ceiling tiles yesterday.”

“How many were there,” Ren could not help himself.

“Three hundred and sixty-four,” she glared at him.

“That’s a good number,” he nodded his head.

 

“I am serious. You’re the boss here isn’t there something you need to be done that doesn’t get done? I’m good with computer and wiring systems.”

“Given your flirtations with the Resistance, I think it best you stay away from my computer and wiring systems.”

Brynn huffed and moved to the opposite end of the couch. He heard her mumble “fuck you” under her breath but let it slide.

 

“You could always easily manipulate Hux, but I’m not that easy.”

She perked up from her end of the couch, “Are you challenging me?”

“No.”

They fell silent and Brynn pouted to herself. 

 

“Do you think I’m manipulative,” Brynn asked from her little self-pitying ball at the other end of the couch.

“When you need to be or when you want something. Or at least, you acted that way when you were younger. I have no clue how you are now since our interactions are in a very contained environment and you’re older.”

Brynn shrugged accepting the answer and went back to watching Ren’s propaganda film. After a while, she moved back to resting against Ren and he moved to rest his hand on her arm rubbing gently.

 

The overwhelming urge to kiss Kylo Ren had been building in Brynn’s head for the last two weeks. Sometimes it was all she could think of and then hoped that he couldn’t hear her. She wondered if he was listening in now, but he never gave himself away. She liked to think he respected her enough not to skim through her thoughts.

 

“What time is it,” Brynn yawned.

“It’s almost two.”

“Oh it’s bed time,” Brynn got up and stretched and began slipping her shoes on.

“Please stay,” Ren asked levely.

Brynn turned back to face him, “What?”

“Please stay… with me tonight.”

 

She looked at him slightly shocked, “Are you sick?”

He looked offended for a brief second then went back to his stoic gaze, “No.”

“Do you really want me to stay?”

“Would I ask if I didn’t?”

“Oh don’t be a smartass Ren,” she pursed her lips and stepped out of her shoes. “Which side of the bed can I sleep on?”

 

He looked at her like that was an odd question to ask.

“Most people have a preferred side…”

“I usually sleep in the center of the bed so it’s really up to you Brynn.”

“I pick the side closest to the bathroom,” she stood awkwardly waiting for him to get up.

“I have to turn everything off, you go get comfortable.”

Brynn gave Kylo Ren a wary look and went into the dim bedroom, she bumped up the brightness in the room on the datapad by the door so she could see properly.

 

His sheets were black, which she had expected, everything was black. The bathroom was to the left of the bed so as much as she settled on the left side. Kylo Ren was a pillow whore, Brynn counted one body pillow and eight regular pillows.

 

“Do you really need nine pillows? An odd number at that,” she spoke to herself as she turned down the sheets.

“Yes, I do,” Ren stated as he entered the room. Brynn shimmied out of her pants and then looked at Ren who had watched her.

“What?”

“You don’t sleep with pants on.”

“I can put them back on if my bare legs bother you,” she pursed her lips again. “Can I sleep in one of your shirts.”

“Your undershirt should suffice.”

“I don’t have an undershirt,” she replied dryly.

 

“You are so needy,” he sighed as he crossed the room to his walk in closet.

“You have a walk-in closet!”

Ren gave Brynn another sigh, “What is it with women and walk-in closets?”

Ren found a simple black tunic for Brynn to wear and tossed it to her. 

“I’ll go get undressed in the bathroom since I don’t know how affected you’ll be by a bra strap.”

“The female anatomy does not bother me.”

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Brynn stepped out of Ren’s line of vision and quickly got into the tunic. It was soft and felt well worn. Thankfully for her, or Ren, it hit her mid thigh and covered her underwear. Ren had dimmed the lights again and was already in bed, his bare back now to Brynn. Her heart dropped a little and she crawled into bed beside him. 

 

She sighed, tried to get comfortable, and tried to be aware of Ren’s personal space making sure not to stretch out too far and touch him. She kept her back to his and then stilled willing herself to go to sleep.

 

“Can I hold you,” Ren’s voice cut through the dark.

“Of course,” Brynn murmured back. Kylo Ren moved fluidly next to her and his well-muscled arms soon slipped around her pulling her in against his chest. Ren rested his chin on top of Brynn’s head and, at least, to him, she fit perfectly against the curve of his neck and chest. 

 

She yawned and shifted against him, “Why did you want to hold me?”

“I haven’t held anyone in a very long time.”

“I’m sure you’ve had lovers,” she yawned again.

“You can have sex with someone and still never be truly intimate with them. Sex is easy, but intimacy is harder. It’s more personal.”

“Mm.”

“I also do not like being touched unless I invite it,” he squeezed her a little when he said that.

“I’m touching you now…” Brynn trailed off.

“I want you to touch me,” he almost laughed. Ren noticed from the way Brynn was breathing that she had fallen asleep. He kissed the back of her head softly.

 

Brynn awoke at some point in the night as her bladder called to her angrily. She found Kylo Ren wrapped around her, his face pressed against the back of her neck and the pillow and one of his legs lightly tangled with hers. She felt awful because she knew as soon as she got up he would be awake, but she really had to pee.

 

She shifted and gently pushed his arm from her side.

“Please don’t leave,” he spoke softly against her neck.

“I’m just going to the bathroom, don’t worry.”

She slipped out of the bed and felt her way to the bathroom. Once she was done urinating she got back into bed with Ren who had been waiting for Brynn’s return patiently.

 

His hand found hers in the dark as she grasped out for the bed in the dark. Her hand shot back from his touch. “Oh fuck you scared me, don’t do that!”

He snorted, “It’s just me in here with you.”

“I know that,” she sighed and settled back down against his chest.


End file.
